


We accept the love we think we deserve

by C3b2m



Category: Team 10 - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3b2m/pseuds/C3b2m
Summary: Jake and cody make up after the video jake posts





	We accept the love we think we deserve

  1. Cody was still reeling from the impact of the jake video. He was in shock that someone could be so mean and was being comforted by Kelsey when he got a text from noel that said jake wants to meet up with you. Cody decided to meet up with jake at the local strip club. "Hey dude I'm sorry about the backlash you've gotten but we've both got more subscribers out of it so are we cool?" Said jake. Cody responded with "nah dude u were rly a dick". Jake said ya that's fair but what if I buy u a lap dance. Cody said ya sure man and they went inside to discover that it was in fact a male and strip club. "I didnt know u were gay dude" said cody "ya man do u have a problem?" "Nah man I'm cool w u being sugar gay because I'm sugar bisexual ". "Oh really?" said jake "really" said cody. They were both a few drinks in when jake looked at cody with dark hooded eyes. "Do u wanna b sugar gay back at my place?" Cody said "ya sure as long as u dont tell Kelsey just kidding imma text her right now" cody asked kelsey if it was cool if he fucked jake paul and kelsey said yes. They went back to Jake's place and did the fuck. It was predictably bad but they both came so it was aite. They parted ways but soon cody got a text from jake asking if they could meet up again. Cody got a high five from Kelsey and said sure beans dood. They lived happily ever after.




End file.
